Makiko Endo
was a student at Eitoku Academy, and a friend and classmate of Tsukushi Makino. She was from a middle-class background, like Tsukushi. She probably transferred out of Eitoku, after she nearly received a red card from the F4. Biography High school Makiko was born into a middle-class family. She enrolled into Eitoku Academy, most likely at the senior high level. During her first year of high school, she was in Class 2-C with Tsukushi Makino, who was from a similar background. They became friends.Chapter 1, Boys Over Flowers While walking down the stairs with Tsukushi one day, Makiko fell and landed on the F4's leader, Tsukasa Domyoji. Makiko tried to apologize, but Tsukasa ignored her appeals. Tsukushi protected her, resulting in Tsukushi receiving the red card instead of Makiko. She began to avoid to Tsukushi in order to avoid Tsukasa's wrath. However, Makiko started to feel guilty when the other students started to bully Tsukushi. To apologize, Makiko found Tsukushi's desk and returned it to her.Chapter 2, Boys Over Flowers Later, Makiko seemed to disappear from Eitoku,Chapter 221, Boys Over Flowers possibly transferring to a different school. Physical appearance Makiko had a bob hairstyle with short bangs parted to the right side of her face. She was a typical high school girl with a somewhat plain face. Makiko was only shown wearing the Eitoku Academy uniform. Personality and traits She had a naïve and sweet personality, seen in her interactions with other students. Unlike Tsukushi, Makiko admired her rich classmates, including Yuriko Asai. Makiko genuinely wanted to be friends with Tsukushi, however her personality was not strong enough to handle the wrath of the F4. She did show some courage though, when she returned Tsukushi's desk. Behind the scenes *Makiko appears in the first two chapters of Boys Over Flowers. *As a joke in chapter two hundred and twenty-two, Tsukushi mentions that Makiko has "disappeared". It is a reference to Makiko's obvious absence after chapter two. *Fuko Misaki provides Makiko's voice in the anime and the anime film. She is given a more prominent role and appears throughout the entirety of the series. *A version of Makiko, renamed Li Zhen, is portrayed by Ann Yeh in Meteor Garden (2001). Similar to other dramas, Li Zhen is a combination of Makiko and Sakurako Sanjo. However, she shares more traits with Makiko, including her financial status and the majority of her personality. *Some of her character traits and actions are combined with Sakurako Sanjo in the 2005 drama, Hana Yori Dango. Sakurako is portrayed by Megumi Sato in the drama. *Makiko is portrayed by Asami Ishii in the 2016 musical adaptation of Boys Over Flowers.http://ameblo.jp/kato-ririka/entry-12119774543.html (Japanese) Kim June-hee portrays her in the Korean version. *Dong Xin plays a version of her, also named Li Zhen, in Meteor Garden (2018). She shares some actions with Sakurako from the manga. Her background and personality are more similar to Makiko's. Unlike in Meteor Garden (2001), Li Zhen does not transfer out of school after betraying Shan Cai (Tsukushi). Appearances *''Hana Yori Dango: The Musical'' *''Boys Over Flowers: The Musical'' }} References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Manga characters Category:Eitoku Academy students